


The Little Things in Life

by Princev_Ryley



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, F/M, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/pseuds/Princev_Ryley
Summary: Growing up on Jakku, there was never enough credits to spend on life's little luxuries, like fresh fruit or water showers. Luckily for Rey, Rose, Finn, and Poe were more than happy to introduce her to them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: The Little Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Little Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



Growing up like she had, on a desert planet like Jakku, had taught Rey to delight in any pleasure that came her way. Nothing was too small to enjoy, nor too fleeting. When good things came, you cherished them as much as you could, because often times it was something you would never get again.

Joining the Resistance had open Rey's eyes to things she would never had imagined existed, back when she was on Jakku. Sometimes, though, this meant Rey got a little silly over things that were utterly mundane, as far as other members of the Resistance were concerned.

Not her boys, though. Poe seemed to enjoy how much Rey enjoyed things he often overlooked, and Finn was often just as enthusiastic as she was. Especially when it came to food; the First Order wasn't known for its gourmet food. The two had taken to finding little treats to bring back to Rey whenever they went on a mission without her--which happened way too often for her liking, but Jedi training was more important than simple supply runs. 

Rose was just as thrilled as Poe, whenever she was able to sneak away from her duties. General Organa--Leia, she insisted Rey call her--was training Rose to be her replacement, when the time came. Rey hoped that would be many years in the future.

Since the general had Rose working on her diplomatic skills, her work often took her to the Core world's. She went out of her way to find the most ridiculously extravagant Core world treats. Unfortunately, they often looked far better than they tasted.

"Much like the Core worlds themselves," Rose would often say.

Her boys, however, like to bring her foods that didn't look appetizing, but tasted delicious. It had started as a joke, when they had brought back durian fruit one time, just to see the look on her face when she tried it. The joke was on them, however, because with the exception of the smell which reminded them all of speeder fuel, Rey had loved the spiky fruit. So her boys started bringing her the types of foods Core worlders would find absolutely repugnant, in addition to the foods the boys though we're actually tasty.

What Rey loved most of all, however, was when Poe or Rose brought her food from their childhoods.

* * *

"Rey! Rey! You've gotta try this! Rey? Where are you?"

Rey was jolted from her meditation. Only Poe, she thought fondly. He must've been a hellion as a child.

Poe came bursting through the thick underbrush of D'qar's jungle, Finn hot on his heels. When he finally noticed Rey sitting in the middle of the clearing, he ruched up to her, brandishing a small package in front of her face.

"Rey, I've finally gotten my hands on some of the good stuff! Come on, you've got to try it."

Rey glanced at Finn over Poe's shoulder. He was just as lost as she was. At least she wasn't the only one. 

She stood up slowly, stretching out the knots that had accumulated as she sat meditating. There was no point in delaying this; she wouldn't be let alone until she tried whatever it was Poe had gotten. Before she could take a step, Poe grabbed her hand and pulled her along, through the jungle, and back to the base cantina, not pausing once until they were in one of the small kitchens off to the side of the main one. This one was set aside for personal use, though your food may go missing if it was left in the refrigerator. Before she could formulate a question about what the force was going on here, Poe was issuing orders.

"Rey, can you grab the pot from the top cabinet over there?" He asked, pointing to a cabinet tucked in the far corner. 

"Finn, grab the grater and sugar, if you could." Poe was a force of nature, seeming to take up the whole kitchen at once as he pulled out spices from cupboards and a jar of blue milk from the fridge.

Once everything was gathered, Finn and Rey crowded around Poe to watch him work his magic. Humming under his breath as he worked, Poe placed the pot on the stove and added in the milk. To the milk he added a curled stick of cassia bark, a dark brown, star shaped seed pod, and a maybe a dozen little green seedpods. Then he turned on the burner. Staring intently at the pot, Poe slowly stirred the milk until it came to a boil.

Rey couldn't help but smile at the intent look on her love's face. He always got this way when he cooked for her and Finn. It was the same way he got on a mission; he had a target and nothing was going to keep him from reaching it. When he was this focused, it was like the world around him disappeared and the only thing he saw was the task at hand. 

Poe pulled the pot off the stove and unwrapped the small package he had shoved in Rey's face earlier. Inside was a rectangular block, no thicker or longer than Poe's hand. It was a brown so dark it looked black in the harsh light of the kitchen. Gingerly, Poe took the block and grated it into the hot spiced milk until the milk had turned a rich blue-brown. Poe paused, looking confusedly at the counter in front of him.

"Shit. Mugs. We need mugs." He looked around the kitchen like a set of mugs might just jump out at him if he looked in the right direction.

"You mean like these?" Finn asked, holding up three mugs. That man was scary quiet when he wanted to be; Rey hadn't even noticed he wasn't behind her anymore.

"Perfect!" Poe said, his eyes lighting up.

Carefully he poured the drink into the three mugs. To two of them, he added several spoonfuls of sugar.

"Most adults drink this unsweetened, but it's an acquired taste. I think you'll like it more sweet," he said handing them their mugs. "Drink up!"

Poe watched them, excited anticipation screaming from every line of his body. 

Rey took a small sip. Flavor burst along her tongue. Sweet and bitter and spice danced in her mouth. She took a second, larger sip. It was even better than the first.

Finn let out an almost indecent moan as he drank his. Poe look fit to burst with pride.

"It's from my mother's home world, almost impossible to grow anywhere but Yavin IV and even more impossible to find out here."

Rey leaned against him as Finn wrapped an arm around them both. She didn't know what she did to deserve these men, but by the force she was going to do her best to make them as happy as they made her.


End file.
